One Punch Sakura
by calcu22
Summary: A 17 year old dies, and 'impresses' Death enough to let her keep her memories during her next life. What she didn't know was that is would be in a body she knew from a story the teen read when she was 12. Also the original soul was there too, but what is more important is that the new Sakura wants to be a healing tank that can one punch anything. oc/reincarnation
1. An End or a Beginning?

Adalina Mendoza was more commonly known as Ada by her friends and family. To the outsider, she seemed like your stereotypical pretty blonde popular girl who has it all.

Yes, Ada was very social in high school, and more people knew her then she knew of them, but Ada didn't think she had it all. Her grandmother was just deported after all, even though she has been living in this 'country of the free' since Ada was born.

Nearly 18 years, and apparently that isn't enough.

There was family trouble brewing at home, and Ada still had to ace her AP tests for college. And she couldn't forget about her finals. Wouldn't that be embarrassing if she was able to get a full ride to Georgetown only to find out she flunk her last semester of school.

It has been a crazy year, and who ever said senior year was easy deserves a monkey flinging poo at them.

Which was why when her best friend Laura wanted her to go to a party with her right after her last test, Ada agreed. She needed a rest, and dancing with a red cup in hand was just what she needed.

"I told you, it doesn't get good until Shippuden! Give it another try Ada, the english dub is even coming out now."

"Nah, I'm good with finishing up Mob Psycho and waiting for the next season of One Punch Man. Besides i'm not a weeaboo like you."

"I told you, I'm a Otaku not a weeaboo." Laura said with a roll of her eyes.

Then out of the corner of her eye, Ada saw Laura's newest crush. A sweet boy that was in Ada's Calculus class who Ada didn't think was the type to come to this type of party. He seemed like an introvert, but who was Ada to judge.

"Hey! Ross! Over here!" Ada yelled, laughing at the look of horror from Laura.

"Ada, stop it. I know what you are doing. Really. I was all worry about you not wanting to be my friend any more once we go to college, then you pull this shit." Laura hissed before Ross come over.

"You're Ada's friend, Laura right?" Ross said, and while the two talked Ada slipped away.

She wasn't really hoping they would hook up or anything, but the two have very similar interest. They would at the very least become good friends.

 _Then maybe Laura will stop asking me to go to the comic con with her._ Ada thought as she walked outside to get some air.

Then everything **ended**.

* * *

"Yo, you ok senpai?"

Ada felt faint. Her body was too light, and she knew what that meant. Ada had experienced it enough times during volleyball before her doctor forced her to quit.

"Can you keep it down? Please?" Ada asked whoever was talking.

It wasn't a voice Ada recognized, but considering the last thing she remembers is a party...

"OH You finally woke up! I was worried for a moment there you died. Again."

"What?" This time Ada opened her eyes to see a skeleton in her face.

"Huh?" Ada grunted as she blinked her eyes, only to see the skeleton was still there.

It was a realistic looking skeleton too. Not that Ada has ever seen a real one, but besides the old fashion 3-d glasses and the skater hat, it looked like every other horror game jump scare.

However now that Ada thinks about it, it looks that that free game she downloaded last night and hasn't had the chance to play yet.

"You're not scared of me senpai?"

Ada saw the mouth move in time with the words, but it didn't make any sense. _How would a skeleton even talk? They don't have any vocal chords._

"Should I?" Ada asked, trying to figure out if this was a prank or not.

She has never fell victim to one before, but it could happen. Why else would there be a video game skeleton talking to her right now?

"Nah bro, you got nothing to worry about. Now you have two options." The skeleton said, holding up two bony figures.

 _Or figures made of bones. Come to think of it, how were they even connected_ , Ada couldn't see any screws holding the bones.

"You can spend some time in a dream world that some humans call heaven, or hell depending on your mental state. OR. You can jump straight into your next life."

"Hold up. What did you just say?" Ada asked, looking around for any phones out...

Only she couldn't see anything. There wasn't even any lights, so how was she able to see the Skeleton?

"Oh, since i'm in this form I thought you already knew. Well, Sorry about that Senpai. Let me make it up to you." The Skeleton said before disappearing.

"What the hell?" Ada questioned before the Skeleton was back with a spotlight and holding a clipboard of all things.

"Adalina Mendoza, lived 17 years, 7 months and 27 days. On the planet earth, in the united states of america, in the state known as California and a city as San Francisco. However you were born in Seattle, Washington and also lived in Colorado for three years-"

"How do you know all that?"

"Well~" the skeleton said as the clipboard disappeared. "That's because i'm your personal guide to your next life! Since you died from a gas leak that exposed the whole street, You've unlocked reincarnation! JK, everyone gets reincarnated at one point or another."

"I died from an explosion? That's pretty badass... despite the fact i'm clearly not dead." Ada pointed out, standing up and towering over the Skeleton a good head.

"Well, I wouldn't want your corps stinking up the place senpai. Also this is all in your mind, man. We could look like whatever you want."

"Then why are you a skeleton?"

"Don't ask me that senpai, but I am flattered you wanted to see my true form. It has been centuries since i've talked to a human like this! Right now you're like my favorite person."

"O-kay. Let's say for a moment that I did die. Are you ment to be the grim reaper?"

"I prefer just Death. But if you want to be fancy... Miss Death, or Mr Death, or Death-sama is fine too." The Skeleton said with a shrug and Ada felt like her head was going to split.

 _Just, what is happening?_ The girl wanted to scream.

"Alright, Death. What were you saying before about new life and reincarnation?" Ada asked, because she might as well play along.

For now.

"Ah I knew you were a smart one Senpai! So, whenever a mortal being dies, their soul is sent to a collector like myself. For humans in your universe, i'm the Skeleton for the job. Then since souls can't really be created, I find a place where a new body is being formed, and send you there. And bam! You have a new life and I get to keep my job."

"You get payed?"

"No. But I get to talk to lovely people like you senpai!" Death said and Ada just stared.

"Thank you for explaining all that. Now can I go? I'm hella tired right now." Ada deadpan at the Skeleton's excited dance.

"Right, I'm on it senpai! I have just the place picked out, and man was it hard to get. Still, I like you so I made sure to get a good life set up. Hope to see you next time you die!" Death said as ...

"HOLY SHIT IS THAT A SCYTHE?" Ada yelled as the farming equipment was swung at her.

* * *

Ada couldn't gather her thoughts.

She felt like she was half asleep all the time, even when she knew her eyes were open. Everything made her tired, and her limbs were heavy, like someone put molasses into her bloodstream. Or honey. Or honey with molasses.

She sleep too much, yet it still wasn't enough. She would wake up hungry, then cry because she was too tired to get up, and then fall back asleep. Sometimes Ada would see a bright pink blob and a yellow blob. Sometime she would hear strange sounds that seemed to make sense over time.

It continued for a long time, until Ada noticed she wasn't as tired.

She was in a large bed with bars around it. The ceiling was also high up and above Ada could see something colorful slowly moving. Just looking at it made her eyes start to droop but Ada has been sleeping long enough. Since she still couldn't see anything further then her arms - which felt like ten-ton weights were attached to them - Ada took the moment to try and organize her thought. She could remember that skeleton, and could tell some time has passed since that dream.

Now the real question was if she really did die and 'Death' told the truth, or if she has been in a coma and her brain came up with that _delightful_ conversation (note the sarcasm).

If she _is_ in a coma there isn't much she could do. That would mean something was wrong with her brain, and her body 'shut down' in an effort to heal it. Simply put, Ada could do nothing but wait to wake up. Yet that would also mean everything she has been experiencing since that party has been a dream. That part where she met 'Death' could be, but the rest? You can't feel in a dream and Ada could feel the soft fabric she was wrapped in.

Reincarnation would explain the sleeping and not remembering having to eat or use the bathroom. Also it would mean the bars around her bed was the bars of a crib. Her bad eye sight would also be explained since Ada remember learning in her psychology class that babies don't fully develop eyesight until five months. And then that is only colors.

The more Ada thought about it, the more it made sense. That is if it wasn't for the fact she could clearly remember her past. 'Death' even mentioned that everyone gets reincarnated, since souls are never created. That would mean that Ada has been reincarnated before and she couldn't remember that.

 _What would make this time different?_ Ada wondered as she fell back asleep.

* * *

That day marked the beginning of Ada's quest to figure out what was happening. The period of awareness increased each day and the time she was able to sit up, Ada was pretty sure she had been reincarnated.

"Sakura! Sakura! Cmoe cwarl oevr to daddy!" The man with the bright pink hair that looked like a starfish said waving Ada over as he kneeled on the ground.

Ada just blinked slowly at the man. She knew he must be her new father, and while already he was a vast improvement over her old on, Ada feel like the man expecting her to be able to walk or crawl when she just got started to sit without assistants is too much.

"Sakura! Cmoe my ltilte boslsom. Come to daddy." The man said while Ada tried her best to figure out what he was saying.

At first Ada thought it was japanese, but she still couldn't understand most of what they said. It didn't match the little her eldest sister taught her of the language. The some of the basic words like mother and father were the same, but the others was all wrong. Maybe it was a different dialect that Ada has never heard of before. She knew in chinese the dialects were so different they were practically different languages, so why not in japanese as well?

"Sakura!" The man sounded like he was whining now.

Ada tilted her head while the man keep repeating her new name, waving his arms around like a Power Ranger.

Sakura. It was like the Bob of the Japanese world. Ada personally didn't have much of an opinion of the name, and only thought of how many times she had to ask Laura what show she was talking about because she was talking about a Sakura. It will take some time to get use to.

Thinking of her best friend made Ada think about everyone she left behind, something she has been pushing out of her mind.

Mama would have been sad. Ada imagined that she would have fallen back into her depressed state, something that hasn't happened since that bastard of a father left without a word after her little sister was born with Down Syndrome. Hopefully her older sister or brother would get her to seek help right away, and not wait years thinking that their happiness was more important than her health like last time. Then after the funeral, maybe years afterwards, Mama would be able to look at a picture of Ada and smile sadly.

Celeste would stop her study abroad as soon as she heard. Even though Ada hoped her eldest sister wouldn't stop her mission to learn all of the languages in the world, she also knew that Celeste loves family more than anything. She would then stay with Mama either for a few months or years depending on how she was dealing with it.

Aaron would have used her death as an excuse to not take his finals. He would have made jokes at the funeral that people would think were insensitive, but anyone that knew Ada would knew she would have laughed at. The next school year Aaron would have gone back, acting like everything was fine. If Mama and Celeste were too wrapped up in their own problems then Aaron would just slip away, wasting away under the presser of pretending that everything was alright.

Suzanna was only ten. Ada didn't even want to think what her little sister would do.

"Sakura, dno't cir. It's algihrt. Daddy's hree onw."

Ada realized that at some point during of her thoughts of what her family would do, she started crying. The man was holding her tightly and Ada wondered if this was the first time she crying in front of her new father.

 _No, I remember crying when I was hungry or needed to be cleaned up. But that was only because I needed their attention, not because I was sad._ Ada realized as she buried her face into the man's chest.

This reincarnation thing might be harder than she thought.

* * *

"Daaaad!" Sakura ( _Ada_ ) yelled, totting around the house looking for the eccentric man.

Her mother was at work, and Sakura ( _Ada_ ) overhead that she was a well known merchant. In fact, her last name Haruno is from her mother's side of the family. Apparently in this world, whoever has the more famous family gets to keep their last name. She knew it wasn't because it was more progressive, since it was a weird mix of technology that doesn't make any sense.

Therefore, she concluded that she was reborn in a different world. Only took her a year to figure that one out.

Also that her dad wasn't just dyeing his hair pink and that it was genetic.

"Dad!" She called out again, getting pretty annoyed at this game.

Her dad love to play hide and seek, and unlike most adults, didn't go easy on her when it was his turn to hide. Sakura ( _ADA_ ) thought maybe she was acting more of her physical age right now, but she has been looking for the man for hours now!

She was hungry.

"DAAAAAAA-" She started to yell before being picked up and hanged upside down.

"Did you miss me my little flower bud?" The man she was looking for said and Sakura ( _Ada_ ) wasn't amused.

"My hungry. Food please?"

"It's 'I am hungry' not 'my hungry' cherry blossom." Her dad said as he carried her to the kitchen.

"I am hungry." Sakura ( _Ada_ ) repeated, trying to commit the sentence structure to memory.

She had most of the common words down, but the grammar was hard to understand. Sakura ( _Ada_ ) didn't want to think how writing will end up but maybe with that her basic understanding of japanese will help.

 _A girl can dream._

Her dad sat her down on the counter, as he pulled out some pots and pans. Their house was a cute little thing that was on a busy street. However since there wasn't any cars in this place, it was fairly quiet at night. So far she has only been outside a few time, and that was only to the neighbor for them to babysit or to the neighborhood park.

"What should I make today? Would you like something new... like curry? Or would that be too hot for my little flower petal."

"Curry!" Sakura ( _Ada_ ) said in surprise.

Curry was one of her favorite meals outside of home cooked ones. Knowing how good of a cook her dad was, Sakura ( _Ada_ ) was very excited at the idea of eating curry that he made.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." He said with a chuckle.

Sakura ( _Ada_ ) watched silently as her dad chopped the vegetables and mixed the seasoning for the meal. It was looking to be a yellow curry, and it smelled amazing.

"I'm home!"

"Mom!" Sakura ( _Ada_ ) yelled as she turned around to see that her mom was back.

"Hey honey, were you good for your father?" She said as she kissed Sakura ( _Ada_ ) on the forehead.

"Yes. We play hide and seek."

"Oh? Teaching her some of your ninja skills already?" Her mom said with a smile.

 _Ninja skills? That's a odd way of putting it._

"I just want our little girl to have all her options available. I'm sure you remember how school was, I wouldn't want her to get accepted to the ninja academy only to be far behind the others."

"Ninja?" Sakura ( _Ada_ ) asked as she looked from her mom to her dad.

"That's what your father use to be before we married. Ninja are... well you're better at explaining it then I am Dearest."

"Ninja are the protectors of our village. It's their job to keep the peace inside and outside of the village. They learn special skills called Jutsu that allows them to be stronger than most of us, but it is only because they train so much. There is a test you take to see if you have what they are looking for, then you move from the local school to the ninja academy. But right now it's dinner time!"

Sakura ( _Ada_ ) was quite for the rest of the night. There was something familiar in that her dad said, but she couldn't quite remember what. Maybe it was just the whole Jutsu thing reminded her of Laura's rants.

 _That must be it. There is no way i'm in another world that was like that Naruto one. That is just silly._

* * *

The first time Sakura heard it, she just thought it was her own thoughts.

 **Tou-chan is funny.**

Such a simple statement, and it was one Sakura agreed with so she didn't think twice about it. However, after that the odd thought became more common.

 **Ka-chan back! I wish she could play with Daddy and I more.**

 **Why did Ka-chan leave? Does she not like me?**

 **Tou-chan should let me win.**

 **Why don't I play with the pink bear? I think it is cute!**

Still, Sakura didn't think much about it. She was in the body of a child, so maybe her thoughts were starting to reflect that. Sakura thought that it would just make it easier to make friends her ( _Physical_ ) age.

"Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura, can I play ninja with you?" Sakura asked the group of six year olds.

"Sure-" a girl started to say before getting shoved to the side.

"Look at her forehead! It's so big!"

 **It's big, it's ugly and now they will hate me!**

Sakura paused at that. Not what the boy said, but from her own thoughts.

 _It's not ugly. Big doesn't mean ugly._

"So can I play?" Sakura asked again, and the boy was the one who looked shocked.

"Didn't you hear what I said?"

 **See? They hate me now!**

 _What? No they don't. He's just trying to bully me._

"Yes, and I don't care about that. Now can I play with you or not?"

"Come on Ken, let her play. She doesn't seem as much as a cry baby as Kiko."

"I'm not a cry baby!" The girl from before said, but despite her attitude, Sakura could see the tears.

 **She is crying because of me!**

 _What the? Why would she be crying because of me? I just got here. Just... what is up with me today?_

Sakura played ninja with the group with no issue, but her thoughts didn't move from her weird internal dilemma. It was almost like it wasn't her thoughts at all.

"Hi, can I play?" asked a little blond boy at the end of their 'round'.

"Sure, I'm Sakura. That's Yuki, Ken, Sachiko, Sora, and Isamu." Sakura said as she point to the group one by one.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

 _Naruto? But isn't that..._

"KEN! GET AWAY FROM THAT MONSTER!" A adult yelled, and soon everyone was pulled away from the blond boy.

"Come on Sakura, we need to go."

"What? Why? Dad lets me play for another hour. It's only four." Sakura asked.

 **No, don't ask why. Ka-chan will get mad.**

 _Will you shut up? Can't you see there is more important things happening right now!_

She stopped pulling, and Sakura looked up to see her mom get down to her level.

"Honey, that boy is very dangerous. I don't want you playing with him."

"What? Are you making a joke? How can he be dangerous? He's a kid like me."

"Don't say that! That monster is nothing like you!" Her mom yelled and Sakura couldn't help from flick at the volume.

 **Mad. Mad. Mad. Mad.**

"It's time to go."

Sakura looked back as she was pulled away, to the little boy with blond hair and blue eyes. And when Sakura looked closely, she could see faint marks on the boy cheeks that looked like whiskers.

* * *

Soon after that incident, Sakura started school. Which was only slightly more exciting than watching grass grow, but it did allow Sakura time to figure stuff out.

 _So, are you supposed to be inner Sakura or something?_

 **Inner Sakura?**

 _Or maybe you are the original Sakura and Death messed up more than my memories. Or forgot to mess up my memories._

 **I don't know. Sorry.**

Sakura just sighed as she watched the teacher write kanji on the board. She already knew all of these since one of her new favorite pass times was pestering her dad into reading.

 _Well, do you remember my past? Are you just a weird split personality? Or are you your own person?_

 **I don't know.**

Sakura pursed her lips, but before she could 'think' anything back, the other voice spoke up.

 **I can look at your past, but It doesn't feel like mine. It was like watching a movie. Like it happened to someone else. If that makes sense.**

Sakura absentmindedly watched as her teacher handed them out worksheets for them to do. At the very least it was more like first grade then pre-school like she thought originally. Some of the kids she ran into the other day were also in the class, but Sakura hasn't seen that boy again.

Sakura couldn't remember much about the Naruto show. She stopped watching it in middle school somewhere when the emo kid left. Laura made sure to tell her everything that happened though. Sasuke killed his brother, Kakashi's friend was still alive, there was some lady who lived in the moon that wanted to kill everyone or something.

Okay, so maybe Sakura couldn't remember all of what Laura told her, but it wasn't like she ever thought knowing about some cartoon would help her in the second life. It still seems crazy but Sakura couldn't deny that it matches up with what she could remember.

 _Well, the Sakura from the Naruto show/manga thing was a pink hair fangirl that only cared about some emo kid named Sasuke._

 **Oh, so you think i'm that Sakura? But aren't you Sakura?**

 _Maybe. I don't know, but next time I see Death I'll be sure to ask. This is making me feel like i'm a body snacker or something._

"Now, try finishing as much as the worksheet as you can. If you don't understand something you can just skip it." The teacher said and Sakura looked at the worksheet.

It was easy.

 _What would you like to be called? I wouldn't mind just calling you Sakura as well. Especially when it seems like I'm the odd one._

There was a long pause as Sakura worked slowly on the worksheet. She was almost done when the other voice spoke up.

 **Would it be okay if I called you Nee-chan then?**

 _Sister?_

Sakura thought about it as she finished the worksheet, looking around to see everyone else was still working on it. As Ada, she had a huge family. But almost five years have passed and there isn't any sign that her parents want another kid in this life. It seems they are content with just the one.

 _I guess. I do miss having a sibling. So I'll call you little sis?_

 **I would like that a lot, Nee-chan.**

* * *

"Haruno Kizashi, Haruno Mebuki, come take a seat."

Sakura felt the hand on her shoulder tighten as her parents sat down, pulling her into her mom's lap. It hasn't even been a week and already the teacher wanted a meeting.

 _I think this is a new record._

 **I don't think that is a good thing Nee-chan.**

"I wanted to talk about Sakura-chan, and how she is doing in class."

"I'm not sure if I understand Fujimoto-san, Sakura is always such a nice and hard working child at home..." Her mom started to say when the teacher held up a hand.

"She isn't in trouble, just the opposite in fact. Her test scores are the best we have ever seen here, so much so that I am considering moving her to the academy this year."

"This year? But I thought civilian kids didn't take the academy test until they're 8?" Her dad asked, looking confused.

"That is normally the case since most kids still need to the basics and it would be too much to add Ninja studys on top of that, but I think Sakura already has a grasp on the basics."

"Well, My little blossom is very smart." Her dad said with a smile.

"I can give you a few days to think about, but if you can fill out the paperwork by monday, that would be best." The teacher said as she gave the paperwork to Sakura.

 _I doesn't look like what I thought a ninja training contract would look like._

It looked just like any information sheet. Name, date of birth, Status of Chakra coils...

"What's Chakra coils?"

"You do have to get her checked out by a medic nin to see how her chakra is, along with her health." The teacher said before they walked out.

It was a quiet walk home.

Sakura had a lot of questions, but could tell her parents were both in their own thoughts at the moment. Not that she could blame them. Sakura didn't know what to think of the whole ninja thing. She didn't really want to think about any of it.

* * *

"Haruno Kizashi, Haruno Mebuki, take a seat." The medic who was examining Sakura said, looking quite stern.

Honestly, Sakura was getting tired with these adult having to wait until her parents come before telling her anything.

"We got the results of our test back, and Sakura-chan looks to be in very good health. The only abnormality is that she seems to have disproportionate amount of Yin chakra compared to her Yang. Do you know what that is?"

Mebuki looked to Kizashi who looked embarrassed .

"Not really. I remember that you need both to use jutsu." He ended up saying and the medic sighed.

"It isn't just for jutsu. Everyone needs chakra to live, and having it balance between Yin and Yang is what some believe lead to having a long healthy life. Sakura-chan Yang is normal for a civilian child her age, but her Yin is the amount of a genin. Truthfully, we have never seen such a difference. Some clans are born with more yin or yang chakra, but not in that amount."

"Is she going to be okay?" Mebuki asked, squeezing Sakura's hand.

"There has been cases where those with low yang chakra have been more likely to have physical problems in their life, but luckily Sakura is young. Until the age of about 16, children can easily modify their chakra levels through training. Even if you don't want Sakura to be a ninja, I would recomend getting her on a physical training plan outside of the academy."

Sakura tilted her head slightly in thought. Was her extra yin due to the fact she can remember her past life? Or way it becuase she was sharing this body with the original Sakura? Ada and too many physical issue to really do any strenuous activities, but it sounds like in this world that will keep her from having that happen again.

"Just what kind of training? Is there anyone we can get help from?" Kizashi asked and the medic had a sadistic looking smile on her face.

"Well, there is this jounin who drops by the hospital in order to, motivate the patients. He's a taijutsu specialist, so I can see if he has any suggestions."

"A Jounin? We don't need to waste his time." Mebuki said it a slightly panic tone.

"Don't worry about that. Maito Gai need something to distract him, I will introduce you to him personally."

 _Is that Might Guy? That eyebrow man who wore a jumpsuit all the time like from a 80's workout video?_

"If you think it will help." Mebuki said while Kizashi looked shocked.

 _Well, if I am going to be a ninja, I want to be one who is physically strong. Ohh, maybe I could be like Saitama and get so strong that I could destroy anything with only one punch! People can breath fire in this world, so maybe it can happen._

"I want to meet Maito-san!" Sakura said, speaking up for the first time.

"Alright my cherry blossom, but you have to listen to what he says." Kizashi said with a chuckle and Sakura smiled back at him.


	2. A Day in the Life Of

_I am surpise how many people are already following this story. It was only one chapter? And I only have a few scenes in mind for this story and the very basic idea of a plot. Thank you? I will try to make this interesting._

* * *

Sakura was a little disappointed to find out she wouldn't be meeting the green wearing freak just yet, as the medic wanted to go over something with him once he is available. Hopefully it was to design a program that will get her physically strong while also not straining her young body. From what she could remember about Might Guy and Rock Lee was that they were beyond crazy. Which was exactly what Sakura needed if she want to as insane as Saitama in One Punch Man. However that doesn't mean she is going to get sick pushing herself too far.

It was the closes thing she had to a goal in this new life. Ada spent most of her high school life getting ready to take the steps needed to become a doctor, but that didn't end up the way she hoped. What, with dieing and all.

She never consider herself to be the smartest or the strongest, but when it came to wanting something she did everything she could.

This will be no different.

"Class, we have a new student with us today." Her new teacher said and Sakura walked forward.

It looked a lot like her other class. There was long tables that sat three kids to a seat that was set up like an auditorium. Higher in the back then in the front. Some of the kids were staring at her, while other were still too busy talking.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I hope to get along with you all." Sakura said with a polite bow.

"Why don't you take a seat Sakura-chan." The teacher said before grabbing a stack of paper.

All the tables were filled except for one that was empty. Sakura briefly wondered if there was something wrong with that table before coming to the conclusion she didn't have much of a choice. There was no other tables to sit at.

 _I just hope there isn't gum stuck to the bottom of it._

 **Why would there be gum under a table?**

Sakura sighed to herself as she sat down and pulled her pens and papers out.

 _Don't worry. I don't think gum has even been invented here._

"Now class, since we have a new student with us, why don't we wait another day to talk about mission reports and instead talk about the founding of Konoha." The young man with a scar across his face said.

 _He looks like that teacher Naruto had in the show._ Sakura realized once she finished getting her stuff out and got a good look. _The one that yelled all the time and got nose bleeds from seeing naked girls._

 **What was his name?**

 _Idk, Ruka or something? That was a long time ago._

"We will start with the dream the first Hokage, Senju Hashirama, had that led him to found this village. He wanted to achieve peace throughout the lands, but Senju-sama was born during an era called the Warring States. It was a time where there was no order or villages, only loyalty to your clan. Even so, Senju-sama gathered the most powerful clans at this time to form a village so the fighting could finally end..." The teacher said while Sakura furiously took notes.

This was all new and Sakura figured it might be useful to know. Hokages are like presidents, only for life instead of four-eight years. Learning about the leaders seems like a good first step in her new goal to become the most badass ninja ever. A long term goal for her to pass.

Then just as the teacher ( _I really need to learn his name_ ) started drawing the symbols of the first four clans that Hashirama convinced to came, the door to the classroom was thrown open.

"Umino-sensei, I found your student playing hockey."

Sakura looked up to see a man looking ninja holding a blond haired boy by the collar of his dirty t-shirt.

"Naruto. Go seat down right now." Umino said though he didn't even bother to look at the boy.

"Heh. Okay!"

Sakura stared as the boy bounced over to her table, only to notice she was there at the last moment.

"Eh? W-who are you!?"

"Sakura. Nice to meet you again." Sakura said, noticing how everyone was watching them now.

"Again? ... Oh you're that pretty girl from before!" Naruto yelled as Sakura shorted out of her nose from trying not to laugh.

A 6 year old with a crush on her. _That's a new one._

"NARUTO! What did I just tell you to do?"

"Sorry Iruka-sensei." Naruto said with a laugh as he sat next to Sakura with a huge smile on his face.

"Right. Now as I was saying..." Iruka said as he drew four symbols on the chalkboard.

"Senju-sama asked the leader of the Aburame, Akimichi, Hyūga, and Uchiha clans to join. After years, the leader of the Uchiha, Uchiha Madara, was the first to accept. After that, it didn't take long for the other Clans to agree to the peace treaty and more clans came..."

"Hey, what are you writing?" Naruto asked in a whisper, and Sakura thinks this is the first time she didn't hear the boy yell.

 **He is very loud. Is that why Kaa-chan didn't want us around him?**

 _I doubt it._

"Taking notes." Sakura stated, not even stopping her writing.

She was still slow at writing, and has a problem of switching between Kanji and Hiragana, so Sakura wasn't getting a lot of time to write what Iruka was saying even with only writing the key notes.

"Why would you do that?"

"Studying."

"But... isn't that what the books are for?"

"Naruto, do you have something to tell the class?" Iruka asked, and Sakura could tell he was close to losing it.

 _Why do they have a teenage teaching a bunch of kids anyways?_

 **Isn't he an adult like Tou-chan and Kaa-chan? He's really big... and tall!**

"Umm, No! I wasn't talking or nothing!" Naruto said after giving Sakura a look that had her raising a brow at.

 _Teenagers might look like adults, but that is only on the outside. On the inside they are only a little more mature then children._

"Then listen! You all will have homework about this tonight!" Iruka said and the class groaned at the mention of homework.

* * *

"... Alright that is it for now. Remember, after lunch you have Taijutsu class then Tactics for the boys and Kunoichi class for the girls." Iruka said even though more the half the class was already done.

 **That was really long.**

Sakura hummed in agreement as she looked over her five pages of notes.

 _I can't believe there is such a big different between the civilian class and Shinobi class. How to they ever expect Civilians to catch up if they normally don't start until their eight?_

 **Maybe there is lots of repeating?**

"Um... Sakura-chan?"

Sakura turned to see Naruto was still in his seat. In fact, they were now the only ones in the class besides Iruka who was busy at his desk.

"Yes Naruto?" Sakura asked, only noticing afterwards that she forgot to add an honorific.

 _Again_.

"Are you going to eat lunch?"

"Ya, I was just packing up. Do you want to eat with me?" Sakura asked as she stood up, so she didn't see the wide eye look Naruto gave her.

"You want to... SURE! Let's eat lunch together 'ttebayo!" Naruto yelled loudly enough that Iruka looked to them.

 _Ttebayo? Is that short for something?_

 **It might be short for... Dattebayo?**

Sakura made a face at that, but quickly reeled it in so Naruto never saw. It was annoying how after 6 years of being here there was still words that Sakura doesn't know. Sure, Sakura knew it would be impossible to know everything, but what was the point of remembering her past life if she doesn't use like a life hack?

"Hey Naruto, where is your lunch?" Sakura asked when she notice the boy wasn't carrying anything.

Not even a bag for his school stuff.

"I normally go back home to eat." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh? Do you live close by?"

"Um... Kinda?"

Sakura wondered what he meant by that, but from how uncomfortable the boy was looking she was henetient to ask.

 **Naruto doesn't have parents...right?**

 _I guess? I think they died because of the demon or something._

"My dad packed a lot. I don't mind giving you some." Sakura said when it didn't look like Naruto wanted to go home to get his lunch.

 _I wonder why his guardian didn't pack him any. Not like they have school lunch here._

"REALLY?" Naruto yelled and Sakura had to lean away since it was almost in her ear.

"I don't even like rice that much." Sakura said with a shrug as she opened the bento box her dad prepared.

Kizashi always packed more for her lunch then Mebuki, but since today is her first day of Ninja school he packed even more. Sakura knows she will be more active from here on out, but there is still a limit of how much she would eat without getting sick.

Naruto didn't even wait for Sakura to go and find an extra chopstick before digging in.

"Mumm mis soooooo good!" Naruto said, chucks of food flying out of his mouth.

"Glad to hear it, but if you keep this up you'll end up just throwing it back up." Sakura pointed out as she started on her half of the meal.

"Ah! Okay." Naruto said after he swallowed.

They eat in silence after that. Which Sakura enjoyed a lot but from the way Naruto was fidgeting it seemed he had very different thoughts. It might have been a little mean, but Sakura waited for Naruto to speak up.

However, someone else bet him to it.

"Hey new kid, why are you hanging out with that thing?" A boy with blue hair asked pointing a finger at Naruto who seemed to pale at the attention.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sakura asked.

She remembered what her mom said, and Sakura remembers that Naruto is a demon or whatever, but he seems to be just a lonely boy. Being afraid is one thing, but it was like people were going out of their way to bother Naruto.

"My mom said that he is a bad boy." The boy simply said, like he just told her the sky was blue.

There was two other kids behind him who nodded in agreement.

"Well, I like to form my own opinions about people. Just because someone else says he is bad doesn't mean it's true." Sakura said slowly, hoping that this idea wasn't too complex for the children.

"But my dad said the same thing?" The girl said, or asked.

"Have they ever personally meet Naruto?" Sakura asked, and all three shook their heads.

"Then they don't really know Naruto. They just heard someone else say he is bad, and assumed that was true. You want to be a ninja right?"

"Yes!"

"Of course."

"Um, Maybe?"

"Then you should get use to forming your own investigations. Ninjas go on missions right? Some mission require you to figure out who the... bad guy is because it can be hard to know. So, you should find out yourself if Naruto is a 'bad boy' before saying so." Sakura concluded, lightly staring the kids down as they talked to each other.

"Alright then. We should play ninja then. If you cheat then we will know that you are bad!" The blue haired boy said pointing at Naruto dramatically.

"I don't cheat 'ttebayo!" Naruto yelled, pointing back at the boy.

Honestly, Sakura would much rather have them just leave, but Sakura's big sister was showing. Or maybe it was all those years she spent babysitting. Either way it was hard to let the child think it was okay to bully someone because their parents that he was a bad kid.

And from Naruto's reaction I doubt this is the first time this has happened.

 **Should we tell Iruka-sensei? He's a teacher, so he should know what to do.**

 _That's not a bad idea._

* * *

Sakura found out the names of the three kids who confronted Naruto. The blue haired boy was Yamamoto Osamu, a civilian raised kid who family was well known for running the bank that everyone in Konoha used. Apparently there have been a lot of ninjas in his family which was why he didn't start in the civilian school like Sakura. The girl who seemed to always talk in a questioning tone was an orphan named Midori, and the other girl who was a year older than them was named Tenten. She was also an orphan and was good friends with Midori who was Osamu's only friend.

The name Tenten sounded vaguely familiar, but Sakura couldn't place it. Even having her 'little sis' look through her memories as they played Ninja didn't help. Sakura figured that Laura must have mentioned Tenten, meaning that she might be a important character in the far future... or just one of Laura's 'girl crushes' who was mentioned once.

 _And that is assuming that Tenten was a character from the show and not a common name for japanese cartoon characters._

 **Sorry I couldn't figure it out Nee-chan.**

 _Don't worry about it._

"Break is over! Go to your classes now! Class 1-b meet outside in the training yard for your taijutsu class." Someone yelled and the kids slowly stopped what they were doing before heading off.

"I'll meet you here after class Midori-chan." Tenten said before leaving with a wave.

"That was really fun! We should play after class!" Naruto said, not winded at all despite the fact that he was doing the most running.

Sakura was even a little tired and she has been jogging every day since she found out about being able to go to the ninja school.

"You don't seem too bad?" Midori said as they walked to where the training ground was.

"That's because i'm not 'ttebayo!" Naruto yelled and Sakura sighed.

 _How did I end up befriending the two kids with weird verbal habits._

"You are loud though." Osamu accused, still pouting since he was 'dead' for most of the game.

"I AM NOT!" Naruto yelled even louder, but thankfully they arrived.

Iruka wasn't there, but there was another man wearing that green jacket that Sakura is starting to think is a rank type of thing.

"okay everyone line up, we are going to stretch and then practice the first set of katas today." The man said in a very quiet voice that Sakura was surprised she even heard it.

"Huh? Where are you going?!" Naruto asked once Sakura walked away to do what the teacher asked.

"Class is starting." Sakura told him and Naruto gave a slow nod before following.

When the teacher said they were going to stretch, Sakura assumed it was going to be yoga or something. Apparently stretching in the ninja world was kicking her leg in the air so your hand could touch it before running around the field for twenty minutes. Sakura wasn't able to finish the 'warm up', and even though a few of the kids were in her position it didn't make Sakura feel any better.

Sakura assumed since the academics were still easy for her, that the PE class would be similar.

 _No this is more like walking into a third year calculus class after taking algebra 1-2._ Sakura thought as she bent over, hands on her knees, trying to caught her breath.

 **Those... are math classes right? What does this have to do with math?**

"This is boring! When are we going to start fighting 'ttebayo?" Naruto complained loudly next to Sakura.

Sakura looked to Naruto who was looking that same as when they started. Naruto wasn't able to complete everything their teacher told them to do. Yet here he was complaining while Sakura was out of breath.

 _It seems I was right about this world being crazy. I just need to get to that level. Then break through the roof._

"Get in your rows and copy what I do." The teacher said, and regretfully Sakura stood up and got behind some kids.

Naruto followed her, but Sakura didn't know what happened to the other kids she was hanging out with. She lost sight of them while they were doing laps.

Sakura had an easy time following the teacher's lead, but the same couldn't be said with Naruto. By the time they went gone through the reaps a few times, Sakura could see Naruto's attention leaving him. Which considering he is a six year old boy, is to be expected. But Sakura has noticed that the other kids didn't have that problem.

 _Well, some do but they also seem to understand why this is important. Does chakra make people's brains develop more quickly as well as being able to be physically strong and do magic?_

 **But then wouldn't Naruto be like them?**

Sakura thought about that as she punched twice in the air.

 _Maybe we could check the library. I bet the one in the academy is bigger than the old one. Or I could ask that medic once she has us come back to meet with Guy._

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! If you are just going to goof off then you can leave." The seemingly quiet teacher yelled.

"Sorry sensei I-"

"no back talk. you can go wait in your homeroom class."

"BUT-"

"now."

Sakura watched silently as Naruto moved, only half listening to the other kids talked. Some complaining about how Naruto always does this thing, and other are just happy he's gone. Sakura was the only one who keep going over the Kata while their teacher escorted Naruto back inside.

 **Naruto has done this before? Why is he being so weird?**

 _It seems like he is having a hard time, and none of the adults want to help._

Sakura has no reason to try and help Naruto. When it comes to all this ninja stuff, Sakura will need all the time just to help herself. She doesn't like all this obvious discrimination against the boy, but Sakura has been here one day. It very well could just be a bad day for Naruto.

 **He _was_ late today.**

Sakura agreed. She doesn't mind being Naruto's friend, but it isn't Sakura's job to go around trying to fix everyone's view of the boy.

 _Sometimes, you just have to stay in your own lane._

* * *

Sakura didn't see Naruto again that day since right after Taijutsu she had to go to something called Kunoichi class. It was outside, but on the other side where the garden was. It wasn't just their class, but also had the other first year class, 1-A.

Sakura wasn't sure if there was anything different between the two classes, but the whole A, B thing made her think there was.

"Welcome back class, I see we have a new student with us today." The woman with long purple hair said with a kind smile.

Sakura couldn't tell how old she was, but the woman didn't seem like a teenager like a lot of the other teachers in this school.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you all." Sakura said, starting to get tired of introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you as well Sakura-chan, I'm Yamaguchi Kiku. Now today we are going to talk more about Cryptofloricon."

The class wasn't as interesting as the Taijutsu class, but Sakura did like how it felt like she was a spy with trying to make messages sole based off flowers. When they were sent off to go make their own bouquet, Midori appeared and dragged Sakura off to her group of friends.

Sakura mostly stayed quiet as the other girls talked. They were all from her class, and Sakura found out that the difference between the two classes were the A class was clan only for the first three years. B was for orphans and minor clans, or kids from first-third generation ninjas.

With that, Sakura looked around to the kids from the other class who were from the major clans. They just learned about it, so Sakura was interested.

There was two girls that looked like twins that wore the Uchiha symbol on their backs. There was a blonde girl surrounded by lot of other girls that Sakura noticed after watching for a bit had no pupils in her eyes. It was a little creepy, but Sakura was getting use to this world's laws.

Or lack of laws.

"That's it for today. Be sure to walk for your parents or guardians to pick you up before going home."

"Hey Sakura-chan, do you want to play with us?" Midori asked, and Sakura was happy that it was a question this time.

"Maybe. I'll have to ask my mom." Sakura said when she saw Mebuki standing talking to some other parents.

"Hi mom."

"Hello Sakura-chan, did you have a good day?"

"Yes. I learned a lot." Sakura said, being truthful for once.

"That's good. I heard back from Yuko-san, the medic we talked to the other day. She wants to meet with you today."

"Awesome! Let's go. Sorry Midori, maybe we can play tomorrow." Sakura said pulling on Mebuki's hand.

"Well, I was going to ask if you were tired, but it doesn't seem like it." Mebuki said with a smile as they walked away from the courtyard area in front of the academy.

Sakura just looked up to her with a smile. She was so far behind in the Taijutsu class, but now she was going to be personally trained.

 _I need to make sure this doesn't end up being only a one time thing._

Sakura listen politely as they talked to the medic ninja from the other day. She handed Sakura a medical approved work out for her to go over with Guy.

"It is good that you are willing to do this for your daughter. You wouldn't believe how many times parents think imbalance chakra will just correct itself over time. Though I still haven't seen a case as extreme as your daughter..."

"I can't believe you got us a active shinobi to help. I would have thought we would have to pay for a mission..." Mebuki said before the medic held up a hand.

"I told you. Maito-san wouldn't have accepted a mission like that. He comes to the hospital all the time to motivate some of our patients, or at least tries to. He told us to meet him at training ground 5, so we should get going."

The ground was between the hospital and academy, but was hidden in the woods. There was only a few training post, most of which were broken, along with broken trees and a few broken Kunai here and there. It wasn't that big and as they walked up to it, there was only one person using it.

"Gai-san! Here is that girl I told you about." The medic called out before they even entered the dirt that marked the beginning of the training area.

"Yes! I have been waiting for the young child."

The man turned around and seeing him was even weirder than seeing Naruto. It might have been the fact he looked like Bruce Lee wearing one of those novelty glasses, only instead of a mustache it was eyebrows. And no glasses. The jumpsuit wasn't as bad as what Sakura remembered, but that might just be because a lot of ninja seem to wear similar looking under wear. It was just Guy only had a green jacket over and leg warmers.

 **I don't like it.**

 _There is a good reason those were out of style when I was first born._

"I'm Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you Maito-sensei." Sakura said, being sure to give her cutest smile for good luck as she bowed.

It was only when she got back up that she noticed there was tears running down the man's face. Actual tears!

"I am honored that you would call me your sensei Sakura-chan!" Gai said with thumbs up, not even bothering to wipe is tears away.

Sakura gave a smile while she looked back, only to see her mom in a serious conversation with the medic-nin. Meaning that Sakura was practically alone with a crying grown man.

 _This wasn't what I was expecting._

"Yuko-san told me about your situation, and I think it is great you want to continue being a ninja regardless of all the extra work you will have to do to keep up. I can see the spirit of youth is strong in you and I have complete faith that you will be successful in whatever you decide to do in life!" Gai said and as faith has it, the sun was shining behind him as he smiled making Sakura squint.

"...Ok."

"GREAT! Let us begin with going through the workout Yuko and I designed. Feel free to speak up if you have any questions or concerns Sakura-chan!" Gai said moments before dropping down into a plank.

"Let's start with some push ups! How does 100 sound to start off with?"

100? That's a lot! I don't even know 100 people.

"I think I can do ten max right now." Sakura said, and even that was pushing it.

She was physically 6, and Sakura had a feeling that this wasn't going to be the only thing they did today. She would be disappointed if this ninja training ends up just being a more extreme crossfit routine.

"We can break it up. Well, Yuko-san recommended to start off with no more than twenty... Tell me when you want to stop and move on." Gai said as he stood back up after showing Sakura how to do a few.

Sakura sighed, thinking that this man probably wasn't aware of the limitations of children, but this was what she wanted.

 _Someday I will be able to do 100 pushups without a second thought._ Sakura promised herself as she got down. Almost as soon as she did, Gai moved her hands.

"You want them farther apart, but not too far. Keep your back straight." Gai told her as Sakura started her push up.

Her arms started shaking after 5.

"Try one more Sakura-chan!" Gai said as soon as Sakura did her tenth push up but stayed on the ground.

Sakura looked at him with a blank look. It was pretty obvious she was already at her limit.

"Gai-sensei? I just had my first day of academy today, so forgive me if I don't meet your goals."

"Sakura-chan! You don't need to meet my goals, you need to meet your own. What do you want to get out of this?" Gai asked and Sakura closed her eyes.

"I want to become a ninja. Then once I'm a genin, I want to special in taijutsu so that at some point I will be strong enough to defeat any one with only one punch." Sakura said before noticing how childish that sounded.

 **Why would that be childish? Children can't punch hard.**

"There aren't many who choose to specialize in taijutsu." Gai said, looking serious for once.

"That's because kids like the idea of throwing fire out of their mouths." Sakura said, even though she would also like to do that.

"Yuko-san wanted me to just go through this with you today so that you know what to do, but I often train here. If you come here and I am training, I wouldn't mind helping you with your goal. It sounds very youthful Sakura-chan, and I would love to be the one you helped you making it a reality."

"Really? But don't you have better things to do then to help a kid?"

"Of course I don't! Helping the next generation is one of the most respectful and fulfilling things a ninja could do! You should never be guilty to ask for help Sakura-chan!" Gai said and for a moment he reminded her of her dad with all the hand movements he was doing.

"Thank you." Sakura said, before gathering up the strength to do one more push up.

"GREAT! Now try 30 situps! After that we can go on a jog around this place before doing kicks and punch. I bet you haven't learned the proper way to hit a training post if you just started the academy so we'll spend more time on that."

Sakura felt like she was going to throw up.

* * *

 _61 follows, 35 favorites, and 11 review? That is crazy for the first chapter! Thank you rosyhatake, Luna Latanya, Gunkas Fee, RadioPoisoning, myownersmanual, ¡30817, Aramus13, Synthetic Paradise, Suzuulu4moe, and the two guests for leaving a review._

 _More canon characters next chapter, and for any One punch fans, if Sakura is Saitama, then who would be Genos?_

 _Thanks for reading, I hope you all have a good day/night!_


	3. Changes in the Routine

_Sorry this is later then I thought. But that is what happened when I decide to make the chapters at least 5K instead of my usual 2K. I think there will only be one more chapter for the academy arc, so look forward to that!_

* * *

While that was the last official meeting Sakura had with Gai, it wasn't the last time she saw him.

For the following year, Sakura would wake up well before classes started to go through the list Gai gave her. Whatever she wasn't able to finish, she did after classes. Which was often. Sakura refused to skip any of the work out because she knows if she does it once, she'll do it again. Therefore Sakura would take breaks as often as she needed, taking as much time, as long as she finished it.

At least now Sakura has realized that the 'runner's high' isn't feeling like your soul is going to leave your body as you dry heave bent over drawing the attention of some random ninja as they were patrolling on the roofs.

After class Sakura would run over to the same training ground that she first meet Gai at, and sometimes Gai will be there training. Today he wasn't there, but Sakura was surprised to see that someone else was. For some reason ( _most likely Gai_ ) no one uses the training ground. It was a little beaten up, and was in the wood so you can not use Katon or fire jutsus, and there was only a stream, but Sakura thought it had all the major things. Like the training pole that some kid was whaling on.

 **Do we need to go somewhere else Nee-chan?**

"Hey Kid! Is it alright if I train next to you or do you need to be alone!" Sakura yelled instead of answering her sis, scaring the kid badly enough that he missed the pole and fell forward.

"Opps, sorry about that. I probably shouldn't have yelled." Sakura said as she casual walked over while the boy scrambled up.

"No, It is my fault! I didn't know anyone trained here!" The black haired boy said, and the first thing Sakura noticed was his thick eyebrows.

 _Does Gai have a kid or something?_

It was just the eyebrows though. The boy's eye were more round, and head more oval shaped. Sakura suppose though things could change as the boys gets older and goes through puberty, but along with his braided pony tail and white Gi looking shirt, there wasn't a lot of similarities.

"Don't worry about it. I think it's big enough for the both of us to use. I'm Sakura by the way."

"Ah, Nice to meet you Sakura-chan! My name is Rock Lee!"

 **THERE'S TWO OF THEM!**

Sakura snorted at the thumbs up Lee gave her, before walking over to the other side of the clearing. Maybe he's Gai's cousin. He probably couldn't be his bastard son, since that would mean Gai got someone pregnant when he was a young teen. That just doesn't fit with what Sakura knows of the man. Not to mention he would be showing off his kid to everyone.

Sakura could see if Gai knows about Rock Lee next time she runs into him. At the very least it would be interesting what Gai thinks of his future student.

"Nice to meet you too Lee."

"Are you an academy student as well?" Lee asked after Sakura did a few push ups.

"Yes. I'm in 2-B." Sakura said, pausing for just a moment.

"Really? I'm in 3-B!" Lee said and Sakura didn't even need to look over to know that the boy was smiling.

"Neat."

A silence fell as the two got into their training. Sakura found it interesting that she was able to meet Lee, but from her quick looks to the side, he wasn't at the level that she could remember from the show. That fight he had with the sandman was one of Ada's favorite and was the reason she even keep watching until the emo boy left.

After her push ups, Sakura performed plank for a few minutes (basically until her arms were wobbling too much), before moving onto squats. As much as Sakura would like to be able to do Saitama's ridgment of 100, she would have to wait until they start chakra training. Apparently isn't just used to do magic, but also makes you like superman in terms of strength and endurance. Once Sakura increases the chakra flowing through her coils, it makes it harder to strain your muscles and cause long term effects due to harsher training.

Once she was done with the cardio and did a few stretches, Sakura walked over to the other training pole. Sakura only knows the academy standard, but she is nowhere near mastering it yet. Every time Sakura kicks the post, she has to make sure her form is correct. Repetition would be counterproductive if Sakura starts getting lazy, and she was already getting tired.

"Sakura-chan? Can I ask why you are training here?" Lee asked after some time, breathing heavily.

"I guess? Are you talking about here specifically, or generally?"

"Um, Generally. I just... most of my classmates don't train outside of class, and you're a year younger then me."

"I bet the clan kids train outside of class." Sakura said, and she knows that Osamu trained with his family who are ninja everyday.

 _Now that I think about it, it's a little weird the teachers don't assign us to train as homework or something. I know Naruto didn't think to train until I told him I was doing it._

"Are you trying to get in their class?" Lee asked and Sakura thought it over as she delivered five quick open palm punches to the pole.

"Maybe. That might be a good short term goal."

"I see."

Sakura switch to kicks, adding five more whenever she messed up.

"What about you?"

"Me? I'm surprised you don't already know... I... I can't do chakra."

"But I thought everyone had chakra?" Sakura asked, honestly curious now.

"I have chakra, but I can't... use it? I wasn't really listening to the medic, but I can't do genjutsu or Ninjutsu."

"So you are getting better at Taijutsu to compensate?"

"I have to. I want to prove to everyone that I can be a ninja!"

"Taijutsu is all you really need to become a ninja." Sakura said thinking more about ninjas in Ada's world then this one.

"You really think so?"

Sakura stopped to see Lee was staring at her now looking like a lost puppy.

"I know so. Anyone could learn flashy attacks if they have the right sources, but to take something basic and make it something special takes more time and effort. In the long run that is more useful because you can always rely on it. That's why I want to specialize in Taijutsu at least." Sakura said as she stretched her shoulders.

It was getting late anyways and she was technically done with her routine.

"I-I'm glad you think that Sakura-chan. I'm going to become the best at Taijutsu!" Lee said with tears in his eyes.

Sakura paused for a moment, before smiling at the boy.

"You are going to have to beat me if you want that as your goal."

"Ah, That's your goal?"

"Well, it's to be able to defeat anyone with only one punch, but I think become the best at Taijutsu is a good sub goal."

"WELL THEN SAKURA, FROM TODAY WE ARE RIVALS!" Lee loudly announced, scaring away a few birds that were getting ready to sleep for the night.

"Sounds good. See you later Lee."

* * *

Exactly a year later (though a few hours earlier) Sakura was sitting next to Naruto, watching as he failed to have the leaf stick to his forehead. It took some time for Sakura to get her chakra to move, but once she did it, it was easy. It was almost like muscle memory, only without using your muscles.

She currently has a leaf on her forehead, one on her hand, and was trying to get another one on her foot.

Iruka-sensei told them they could leave after sticking one to their forehead for a minute, but Sakura didn't want to leave Naruto alone. Not to mention they would be moving on after today, and Sakura wanted to master all the basics.

The whole idea of chakra was still hard for Sakura to wrap her mind around sometimes, and it didn't help that in class they were only given the basic summary of what it is and how it works.

 _What I don't get, is if chakra travels in your body similarly to ATP, why do you mix it in your stomach. I understand that the chakra system is its own thing that follows the nervous system, but what even is yin and yang chakra? Why does the body's here produces two different types of energy, then only when you combine them can you do magic?_

 **Are you being rhetorical again Nee-chan?**

Sakura sighed as she shook her foot to see if she got the third leaf to stick. It did for a moment before flying off.

"ARG! THIS IS STUPID!" Naruto yelled, ripping up the leaf before crossing his arms and pouting.

"You know, I'm impress you manage to last this long." Sakura told him, but the boy continued pouting.

"Okay, okay, tell me exactly what you were doing. Don't worry if it sounds weird or stupid."

"I'm doing everything Iruka-sensei told me to do 'ttebayo!"

"Naruto, just tell me what you feel." Sakura said as she gave one of her leaves to Naruto.

"This is the last time." Naruto promised before putting the leaf on his forehead.

"Close your eye." Sakura suggested and Naruto did so with some grumbling.

"Now what?"

"Do a check in. How does you body feel right now?"

"Um, warm?"

It was the middle of summer, and they were outside. Naruto could just be talking about that, but Sakura has noticed that 'active' chakra seems to increase your body temperature.

"Where?"

"All over? No... my stomach?" Naruto said and Sakura nodded even though his eyes were still closed.

"Good. That's chakra. Focus on that and when you're ready try moving it up." Sakura said, frowning as the leaf on her forehead fell from her own lack of concentration.

The one on her hand was still sticking, but it was much easier sending chakra to her hands then head.

"Okay?" Naruto said, confusion clear in his voice.

Sakura will explain everything in more detail later. Naruto is one of those people who need to do something before being explained what it means.

A Kinetic learner.

Sakura watched as Naruto concentrated, and knew the exact moment he channeled more chakra into his forehead because the leaf was ripped out of his hand.

"WHY DOES THAT KEEP HAPPENING!" Naruto yelled, flopping onto his back.

 _Why is that happening? I know our textbook on chakra control talks about how using too much chakra can have a repulsive effect, but not sending it flying like that.._ Sakura thought as tried to do it with her own leaf.

It was almost second nature now sending enough chakra to her hand in order to get the leaf to stick, but it required more concentration to slowly add more. Sakura hoped that if she was able to mimic exactly what Naruto has been doing, then she can tell him what he need to do to fix it.

When Sakura added about twice the usual amount of chakra, the leaf started wobbling. It took about four time for the leaf to 'hover' above her palm.

"Whoa! How are you doing that?" Naruto asked, but Sakura just pursed her lips as she added even more chakra.

"What is Sakura-chan doing?" Sakura heard Midori ask, apparently already done with the exercise.

Increasing the chakra to eight times only made it hover higher.

"Look! She's making it fly!" Naruto said, thankfully not too loudly so the whole class could hear.

There was a lot of conversations since half the kids were done or given up by this time. Iruka was going around helping, but he seems weary around Naruto. Not mean like the other teachers, but more like he didn't know what to think.

"That is really cool?"

"I know! Hey, Sakura-chan you should teach me how to do that 'ttebayo!"

20 times the amount of chakra Sakura originally used was effect for the to get flighted from her hand. It still hasn't as vicious as Naruto, but at least Sakura know what was happening.

"Naruto you were using too much chakra. To make it stick you need 30 time less chakra. You need less warmth." Sakura said, figuring that low amount was part of the reason why they were trying to stick it to their forehead.

A farther distance for the extra chakra to travel.

"What?! But I could hardly feel it to begin with!" Naruto complained.

 _Maybe I'm looking at this incorrectly. If Naruto is using way too much chakra, maybe he needs an control exercise that needs more chakra, then work backwards from there._

"Midori you finished right?" Sakura asked as the black hair girl turned to her.

"Yes?"

"Can you find a rock for us? Something about the size of your fist."

"Alright?" Midori said/ask before spinning around and walking away.

"Sakura-chan? Why do you need a rock?" Naruto asked cautiously, leaning slightly away from her.

"I want you to try sticking that to your forehead."

"Why?"

"Rocks are heavier than leafs, so it would be harder for you to make it fly away." Sakura explained.

Their textbook talked about how the mass and material with an item effect chakra. Normally the bigger it is the more chakra you need. Biotic materials are normally more conductive to chakra then abiotic, which also means a rock would require way more chakra then a leaf.

"But Iruka wanted us to make the leaf stick."

"It's the same idea, but harder.'

"Harder?!"

"Sometime, you have to have to do the hard stuff to understand how to do the easier stuff." Sakura said just as Midori returned.

"Is this good?"

"Yes, thanks Midori." Sakura said as she took the rock and gave it to Naruto.

"Now do exactly what you did before, only with this."

Naruto still looked skeptical, but held the rock to his forehead nevertheless. Sakura waited patiently while Midori sat down next to her. It didn't take long before Naruto tried to remove his hand, only to grab the rock before it fell. He did that a few more times, until he removed his hand and the rock stayed.

"You did it?" Midori exclaimed, causing Naruto to open his eyes.

"I did? I did it!" Naruto yelled, jumping up.

"Iruka-sensei! Look, look! I did it 'ttebayo!" Naruto yelled, and Sakura cringed as she watched the rock fall and hit Naruto on the foot.

"OWWWWW!" Naruto yelled, clutching his foot as some of the kids laughed.

"Naruto! I told you not to mess around during class!" Iruka yelled as he came over, and with a sigh Sakura stood up.

"He wasn't meaning to. I was helping him with the chakra control exercise, but since he was using too much chakra I figured using a rock would be better then a leaf. Naruto just lost his concentration in his excitement of getting it to stick." Sakura explained, watching in amusement as their teacher's face changed from angry to confused.

"You got a rock to stick?"

"Yes! Watch this!" Naruto said as he picked the rock up, his foot forgotten.

It only took Naruto two try to get it to stick.

"See? See?!"

"That's... Really good. I still want you to try with the leaf, but I'll count that for today."

"YES! HEAR THAT EVERYONE? UZUMAKI NARUTO IS THE BEST!" Naruto yelled and Sakura pinched her nose.

"NARUTO! STOP YELLING!"

"What?! But you're yelling too!"

Sakura just knew it was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Today we are going to do something a little different for Taijutsu class." Iruka started to say, only for the class to erupt.

"What do you think we are going to do?!" Naruto question, practically jumping up and down in his seat.

"Probably spar. Lee mentioned that they started that during this class level, and it is about time." Sakura said in a whisper, but loud enough that her tablemates could hear.

"Hear that Uzumaki? Now we can really see who's the better ninja." Osamu said, with all the ego a newly turned eight-year old could have.

"YOU'RE ON YAMAMOTO!" Naruto yelled, causing the class to quiet down.

Sakura just let her head hit the table.

"NARUTO! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT YELLING IN MY CLASSROOM!"

"Heh, Sorry Iruka-sensei."

"Now, as I was saying... I will be pairing you off based off your Taijutsu scores over the past years. I don't want any complaints. You will be able to fight everyone, it just may not be today. Patients is an important skill for ninjas to learn and..." Iruka said, going off tangent with how important patients is.

 _No wonder Naruto has such a hard time with the tests. I don't know if I would be able to listen to this if I was mentally 8._

 **I'm listening.**

 _Ya, but you're special. And like, a true genius. I'm just a hard worker and stubborn._

 **Is that why you are still friend with that weird boy?**

Sakura made a humming noise, watching as Naruto and Osamu tried to talk quietly. Sakura was happy that Naruto has other friends besides her, but so far it was only Osamu and Modori. The other kids give Sakura a headache with how annoying they are and how often they try to bully Naruto. Osamu is the one who gets the other kids to stop now, which is ironic since he once tried to bully Naruto.

"Okay, everyone go outside!" Iruka finally announced, and not a moment too soon.

They were lined up outside in a new area. There was a ring in the dirt that Sakura figures is where they would be sparing. There was some more that were being used by other classes, and Sakura was surprised to see Lee and Tenten was one of those other classes.

"Now, for this first set I will be set up matches based off your Taijutsu grade. But after today, you will have a chance to spare with your friends as long as you don't lose three times in a row. It is important to have a sparring partner you trust, but you have to make sure you are bother at the same level or it wouldn't help." Iruka explained as he flipped through some papers on his clipboard.

"First off, we have Shimizu Yūdai and Kyou. Please face each other in the ring, and form the seal of confrontation when you are ready." Iruka said as a large boy and an ambiguous child walked over.

The 'fight' was interesting to watch. The boy, Yūdai, clearly had an advantage in strength, but the other kid was quick and flexible. Sakura could clearly see the kid become a short range weapons specialist when they grow up, but for now it was Yūdai who won.

"Good job you two. That was a good show for the first spare. Now form the seal again, and I want a report on how you think you could improve from this. Next up is Haruno Sakura and Yamamoto Osamu."

Sakura stood up, brushing the dirt off her battle gi, before walking into the ring with Osamu.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll go easy on you." Osamu said, probably trying to be nice.

"Please don't. It would be insulting if you didn't try your best." Sakura said with a faint smile as she got into her stance.

She would stick to just academic style for now. While Gai has showed her a lot of beginning moves from different styles of Taijutsu, this was the one she was worked on the most. Also at the end of they year when they take their placement test, Sakura would like to get into the A class only using the basics.

Sakura made the seal and a moment after Osamu returned it. Then he rushed her, making a fake attack on her left while trying to kick her right side. Sakura caught the leg and used it to get Osamu off balance.

However the boy just hocked his other leg around Sakura and tried to use his leverage to hit her in the head. Sakura was able to shove the boy off before that happened, but was unable to get back into position for his next attack.

Sakura took a hit in the jaw that forced her to take a few steps back. Instead of reiling in pain like Osamu expected, Sakura was able to kick his legs out from under him. Causing Osamu to land on his butt and Sakura pinned him down by twisting his arm behind his back.

"Three... two... one... Sakura wins!" Iruka announced, and there was more boos than cheers, but Naruto still was the loudest.

"GOOD JOB SHOWING THAT PUNK SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura got off, and held out a hand for Osamu.

"You were right. I shouldn't have let my guard down." Osamu said, but still took Sakura's offer.

"We are still learning. And that hit you got in was good. I'm definitely going to bruise." Sakura said with a smile despite her throbbing jaw.

"Sakura, I want you to go see the Medic just in case. Everyone else, let's continue. Next is Kobayashi Hiroko and Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka said, and Sakura looked to her friend.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. I'll win for sure!" Naruto said with his fox-like grin.

"You better. Remember what I told you about making sure your form is correct."

"Ya, ya. I'll be sure not to treat this like a bar fight." Naruto said, clearly quoting Sakura since she is pretty sure Naruto hasn't been into a bar.

With a wave, Sakura left, passing by Tenten and Lee. Lee was on the ground, wiping blood off his split lip while a boy with long back hair and the yin-yang symbol on his back stood above him.

"I told you this fight was pointless." The Hyūga boy said.

 **That's not very nice.**

"Lee, that is the third loss. Now I want you to stop bothering Hyūga-san and go get that lip checked out." Their teacher said, along with some student.

At least Tenten wasn't one of the student trash-talking Lee. Sakura thought the girl was nice and it would be awful to find out she was bullying Lee.

"S-Sakura-chan? What are you doing here? What happen to your face!" Lee said when he was Sakura waiting for him by the door.

"Had my first spare today, but as you can see my teacher wants me to have this checked out. I overhead what your teacher said and figured we could walk there together." Sakura summarized, watching as Lee transformed from sulking to his usual happy self.

"I would be honored to walk with you!" Lee said and with the corner of her lip pulled up, Sakura held the door open for him.

"Good, because I have no idea where the nurse's room is."

"I know where it is, I go there almost once a week!" Lee happily explained, as if that was an achievement.

 **Didn't sensei say that we would only be sparing once a week?**

"Lee you should take better care of yourself. It is fine to push yourself every so often, but if you do it regularly that will be harmful in the long run." Sakura said, slightly happy that her little sis is starting to care a little about Lee.

 **W-What?! I DO NOT!**

"Don't worry about me, I need to get stronger."

"I didn't ask you to stop. Who were you fighting anyways?" Sakura asked, and she could practically feel Lee's mood drop.

"That was Hyūga Neji. He's at the top of the class and sensei says he'll graduate as rookie of the year. But he also said that clanless kids like Tenten and I will never become true ninja!" Lee said, and started ranting about all the other things Neji said, but Sakura's mind was somewhere else.

 _Neji?_

 **Nee-chan? What's wrong.**

 _Nothing. Just... I remember Laura crying when a character by that name died._

 **Was it from that show? The one that is like this world?**

 _Probably. It was around the time it ended._

 **So this boy who is a meany is going to die?**

 _If he does it wouldn't be for sometime. I think Naruto was 16 or something when the show finally ended. Or maybe he was 20. It is hard to tell the age of animated characters._

"...Sakura?"

"Hum? Sorry, I was zoning out."

"Oh that's fine. I was just asking if you had any suggestion. I know that i'm your senpai and you should be asking me for help, but the advice you gave me on training really helped!"

"About Neji? Honestly, I think you should stop comparing yourself to others."

"What but you said I could become a great ninja!"

"And I still think that. What you should do is compare yourself to your past self. Make sure you are always improving, that you are never falling behind, then before you know it you will get better. Focusing on the next step you need to take is much easier than focusing on the mountain you need to climb."

"Oh I see. That is very good advice. Thank you Sakura-chan!" Lee said and Sakura hummed in agreement.

Her jaw was really starting to hurt, but they arrived at the medic room not long after that. It looked very similar to the rooms Sakura visited at the hospital, but smaller and with three medics instead of one.

"Come here, let me take a look at you." One of the medic said, motioning Sakura over as another dealt with Lee.

"Not too bad. Though this is swelling up a lot, how long ago did this happen?"

"Five minutes?" Sakura said, wincing a little from the doctor grabbing her face.

"Probably a fracture then."The Medinin said, so nonchalantly that Sakura thought she misheard him.

Then his hand started to glow with a green aura and Sakura realized he was using some type of jutsu.

"There. Next time try turning your head with the punch if you can't avoid it."

"What was that?" Sakura asked as she lifted her hand up.

Her jaw was perfectly fine. No pain beside a being a little sore.

"That was just a mystical palm jutsu. Have you not gone over that in class yet."

"No, will we be learning how to do that?" Sakura asked, never really realizing that the world of Naruto had healing spells.

Sakura still likes the idea of being One Punch Man, but it was Ada's dream to become a doctor. There wasn't any reason why Sakura couldn't become a doctor and a super tank.

"Depends on your sensei. Most go over first aid and some theoretical stuff. You can't really get into the practical stuff until you're a genin just because of the chakra control needed."

"But if my chakra control was good enough I could learn it now?" Sakura asked, liking this idea more and more.

"You could apply for an internship at the hospital. I don't think there is any age restrictions, but it is hard to get into. Harder than the academy graduation test." He warned her, but it was too late.

Sakura now had a complete picture of what type of ninja she want to be.

* * *

Sakura looked up at the apartments. It was run down and the pipes that were sticking out were rusting. Sakura was starting to think this was the reason why Naruto never wanted her over. Unfortunately Iruka knows where all his kids live and asked after her Kunoichi class. Problem was Sakura forgot to write down the apartment number.

 **It's 321.**

 _Thanks sister._

Sakura ran up the stairs, not even winded when she reached the top. The other rooms of the floor didn't have names on the mailboxes, but on the end was Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto! Are you here?" Sakura asked as she knocked.

Sakura stopped knocking once she heard shuffling on the other, then there was a crash.

"Shit. I'LL BE RIGHT OUT SAKURA-CHAN! PLEASE WAIT!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't worry. Take your time." Sakura said, though nowhere as loud as Naruto.

"Sakura?"

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned to see Tenten and Lee run over to her.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?"

"We live here!" Lee announced loudly.

"On the second floor. I think all the orphanage who got into the academy live here." Tenten clarified, smiling sheepishly at Sakura.

"Okay, I fixed it... what are all you guys doing here?" Naruto asked, glaring at Lee.

Sakura has no idea why, but Naruto and Lee don't get along that well. And it isn't like how Naruto has a rival friendship with Osuma. They just seems to dislike each other and to make it more frustrating they wouldn't tell Sakura why.

 **I think Tou-chan is right about boys.**

 _He was talking about older boys. They are way to young to be interested in girls right now. At least not like that._

"I heard Sakura-chan and wanted to see why she was here." Lee said, and now everyone was staring at Sakura.

"I just want to celebrate our promotion to class A." Sakura said, getting even more uncomfortable at Naruto surprised look.

 _It's really not a big deal._

"How did you guys get moved up already? Tenten and I had to wait 'till the end of the year!"

"I'm not sure. Sounds like there is a lot of classes being shuffled around. Even Iruka-sensei is being moved."

"I wonder if this has anything to do with why Uchiha-sensei hasn't been in class in over a week." Tenten commented, and Sakura realized she hasn't seen any members of that clan at the academy.

And besides the Hyūga, they were the biggest clan in Konoha. Sakura was aware that the emo kid's brother would kill everyone, but she didn't think it would happen now.

"Sakura! We should go to Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto interrupted.

Sakura blinked a few times before she realized what Naruto said.

"That is really unhealthy, but..."

"But?!"

"...But, we can go there. IF, you come with me to the library." Sakura said with a grin.

"What?!"

"Why do you need to go to the library?" Tenten asked while Naruto had his internal debate.

"I've been meaning to do some more research about chakra." Sakura explained, not really wanting to get to into it.

"Would it be okay if we tag along? I have some homework to do and I know Lee hasn't finished his yet." Tenten said.

"Sure. Is that cool with you Naruto?"

"Fine. But I already did my homework so I am just going to read manga!" Naruto said, pointing dramatically at Sakura.

 **I still can't believe you tricked him into reading by pointing out they had pictures in them.**

 _That's what my first mom did for my siblings._

"Let's get going." Sakura said before she could think about _that_ thought any longer.

The library was part of the academy, but was for all ninja. There was a second floor that was for genin and chunin, but there was no stairs to get up there. Sakura figures that instead of having someone check your rank, you are expected to be able to get up there yourself. Sakura would love to get up there, but for now the lower floor would work. It was mostly theoretical stuff, which is what Sakura wanted to research anyways.

Sakura split off from her friends as they took over a table, pulling down any book that mentioned chakra, and more pacifically, yin yang chakra.

Sakura has figured out the reason why she had more yin chakra is probably due to her messed up reincarnation, but it seems like Naruto has the opposite problem. Which means that chakra seems to be more biologically based then she originally thought. Sakura thought it was more like muscles, where if you work out your offspring won't get big muscles because of that. But that might not be the case.

 _I wish I listened more to Laura when she talked about the show. I bet she knew who Naruto's parents were so I could see if this was due to them or the demon thing._

 **I could try looking? That way while you are reading, I could go through your conversations with your friend.**

 _Um, sure. If you want to._ Sakura thought back, grabbing another book and placing on top of her stack that was already taller than she was.

Deciding that was good enough to start with, Sakura headed back to her friend, who already started working. Or at least Tenten and Lee were working. Naruto was staring intensely at two books.

"Do you need any help with that?" Tenten asked.

"No, I got it." Sakura said as she dropped her stack on the table.

"Wha- Why do you have so many book?! How did you even carry all that!" Naruto yelled, and Sakura couldn't help but look to see if the librarian was around.

There wasn't always on, but Sakura would rather not get kicked out because Naruto has trouble keeping an indoor voice.

"It wasn't that heavy, and my parents got me weights for my birthday remember?" Sakura said, showing off her wrist guards.

Sakura wanted the chakra weights that were in some fingerless gloves, but those were way more expensive and she felt weird about asking for them. Sakura was still getting use to being in an upper middle class family instead of a lower. You would think middle class was middle class, but it really wasn't.

"You already starting training with weight? I need to get some!" Lee announced, fortunately keeping his indoor voice.

"Come on eyebrows, you shouldn't do that just because Sakura-chan is. No one likes a copy-cat." Naruto said, crossing his arms.

"Naruto, Gai-sensei was the one who told me to start doing that. There isn't any reason why Lee can't." Sakura said, ignoring the faces both boys made in favor of opening one of the books.

The boys argued a little more, but Sakura was able to tune them out. Sakura had to pull out her notebook to makes notes, and slowly she started to understand the problem.

Chakra was produced by cells. But that is 'raw' chakra and can only be used to keep your body running. Extra chakra is processed through the muscles and brain. Chakra processed through muscles lead to Yang chakra, and chakra processed through the brain leads to Yin chakra.

While there is a few jutsu that are Yin or Yang release, most jutsu need both types. This doesn't happen in the stomach, but at the solar plexus chakra point. Also element types have to do with the ratio of Yin vs. Yang chakra. For example, fire has a 3:1 while earth has 1:4. That is where most of the genetic based information is in.

The Uchiha clan is primary fire, while the Yamanaka clan is primary water. However since Fire requires more yin chakra then water, that could mean that Uchiha has more yin chakra by default then the Yamanaka.

(Sakura wrote a question mark by that, since she is pretty sure the mind jutsu that the yamanaka are famous for is a Yin based technique.)

Yin chakra is also consider 'less dense' than Yang chakra. That is why even though for chakra control exercises you have 1:1 ratio, having more Yin chakra makes it easier, while having more Yang chakra makes it harder. That is why chakra control exercises are paired with training so often.

 _So Naruto does just have more Yang chakra._

 **Um Nee-chan? I think I found it. Laura-chan was talking about how Naruto's Otou-san was the yondaime Hokage. And I think his Okaa-chan was the ... Jinchūriki? She didn't talk that much beside that. Sorry.**

Sakura stared at her page covered in notes, before looking over to Naruto who was mumbling as he read.

 _That's fine. It's not like that information will help Naruto that much. It sounds like the only way to help Naruto is to get him to meditate more. Thanks for looking though._

Sakura sighed, before closing her books.

"I think I'm done."

"Finally! RAMEN! RAMEN!" Naruto started chanting, and Sakura rushed to put the books away before they really got kicked out.

* * *

 _There is now 31 review for this story! And over 150 people following! Thank you guys so much! I also loved reading who you thought would be a good Geno. My personal favorites were Sasori (which was someone who I didn't even consider) because of the puppet/cyborg thing, and Sasuke (who was my original thought) for the tragic background story. Thank you torybird, Empress of Trash, Queen Mo-Freakin (for two review!), Anerali, Angelicsailor (another who review both chapter!), Aramus13, Lizyeh2000, 111segasonic, RadioPoisoning, Suzululu4moe, Silent Kage, LostPrincessHolly, Luna Latanya, IsraAl'Attia-Theron, and the three guests for reviewing! That is so many people!_

 _I was planing of my two OC Osamu and Midori to only be around for the last chapter, but they keep showing up. They didn't get into the other class, so I might drop them, but let me you if you want to know more about them. I feel like Naruto would stay friends with them, just because he doesn't have a lot._

 _Thank you all for reading, and I hope you have a good day/night!_


End file.
